Royalty Sucks
by PokeFreak45
Summary: OCS INCLUDED & NEEDED! Being a prince is hard. Soon, I'll be married to a princess in another country, someone who I don't even know or love at all. Plus, this doesn't help me for the fact that I'm in love with a mage. But, after hearing that she and the princess have been kidnapped, I have no other choice but to go and find them. Special, MangaQuest, OldRival, Commoner, Frantic.
1. Chapter I: I Hate Royalty

**Hey! PokeFreak45 here, giving you guys a new story! Yay! Now, before we begin, I would like to add that three other OC's are in this story other than Lyn. Yup, if you read my new OC based story from FictionPress, then you should know what I'm talking about. Anyways, hope you enjoy and stuffs, let's GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO THE POKEMON FRANCHISE. I ONLY OWN LYN, FORREST, AQUA, AND BLAZE.**

* * *

**Chapter I: I Hate Royalty**

**Red's P.O.V:**

"Ugh… another day, another day ahead full of torture." I said, laying down on my bed. My servant, Green, a former samurai, stood next to me.

"You know, Master Red," he started. "You do have a meeting tomorrow at dawn." he said. My head shot up quickly in realization, and then hit the bed again hard as I groaned.

"Damn it…" I muttered under my breath. But, Green heard me anyway.

"Calm down, will you? I'm going to the marketplace really quick to pick up some things for tonight's dinner. Want to come?" he asked. I shrugged, getting up quickly.

As we were walking down the hall, I told Green to go on without me, since I needed to tell my sister I'm leaving. I knocked on the door. A girl with the same eyes and colored hair as me opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Red." Lyn said. I nodded. "I'm going to the marketplace with Green now. You need anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for telling me, though. I'll inform mother. Just be careful, alright?" she said. I nodded, walking to where Green was standing.

"Finally done talking with Lady Lyn?" he asked. My blood red eyes gave him a glare, since I've always told him not to be so formal, but nodded and followed him outside.

Once we reached the marketplace, we bought a few ingredients for the dinner. As I was buying some vegetables, I heard a loud cry.

"A-ah! Come back here you little thieves!" an old woman cried, waving a wooden spoon in the air madly. Two dark figures ran quickly, and fled the scene. But before doing so, the older one bumped into a girl with a pale yellow hooded cloak.

"So sorry!" she called to the girl, and continued fleeing. I excused myself to the lady working at the stand, immediately running up to the girl who had just fallen. A shorter boy stood by her, with the same cloak but black with a black witch hat that had an small emerald at the tip of it. I held out a hand to her.

"You okay there, little miss?" I asked her. She saw my hand and kindly took it as I helped her up. Once she got up, she dusted herself and her pretty hazel eyes widened.

"O-oh! S-so sorry for the trouble! I-I didn't know you were the prince!" she apologized, bowing in apology. The black cloaked boy next to her did the same. Because of everyone's crowding, I told them to stand up.

"What is your name?" I asked. She nodded, removing her hood from the cloak to reveal her long, blonde hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail. Her figure now looked more beautiful that before, but it was a bit more fragile. She had a very kind smile on her pink lips as she introduced herself. And may I say, she was very… well, delicate.

"My name is Amarillo Kimidori Verde. But, you may call me Yellow." she replied, bowing politely this time instead of rushed. I nodded. I looked at the boy behind her. "Who's this?" I asked. She looked behind her and giggled silently to herself, looking at me again.

"Him? He's my little cousin, Emerald." she said. The boy nodded. I smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Yellow, Emerald. I should be going now, but stay safe, alright?" I said. They both nodded and disappeared in the crowd. But before doing so, Yellow turned back to look at me.

"Wait! I-I didn't get your name yet!" she called to me. "It's Red!" I called back. She nodded and waved good-bye. I waved back, smiling. I walked back to the stand I was before and purchased my items, looking for Green afterwards. I spotted him, dealing with those two thieves from earlier near the end of the street. He was holding on to the younger one, while the girl who bumped into Yellow was pleading Green to let him go.

"Please! Can you please give me my brother back! I promise to return everything, I swear!" she pleaded. It looked like she was about to cry. Green refused to, holding onto the boy. He struggled in Green's grip.

"S-sis… just go…" he whispered.

"No! I'm not going without you, Silv!" she exclaimed. She punched Green to the ground (which I don't understand why she didn't do that in the first place) and took the boy's arm.

"Run!" she yelled, running away with no one to catch up to them. I sighed, walking over to Green. I kneeled down and held out a hand. "You need help?" I asked. He groaned and ignored my hand, getting up himself. I stood up and examined him. He had a small bruise from that punch he just received, but that was probably it. "C'mon, let's go home, I'm tired of this." Green muttered. I nodded, leading us both back to the palace castle. The knights opened the heavy steel gates and let us in. Once I entered the castle, my mother was standing near the doorway with worried eyes.

"Red!" she exclaimed. She came up to me and inspected me.

"I heard what happened at the marketplace. Are you okay? No cuts or bruises, right?" she asked worriedly. I nodded. "Of course, mother, I'm alright," I replied. I turned to Green. "But Green might need some help with that bruise of his." I said. My mother looked at Green and saw the bruise immediately, calling one of the maids to take him. "Please tend his bruise." she said. The maid nodded, taking Green to a nursery room. My mother lead me into the dining room, helping me put away the groceries I bought. Lyn also came by to help, and then told me to meet in her room.

"Why all of the sudden?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once you're done, okay?" she asked. I nodded as she walked back into her room. After I was done putting everything away, I walked over to Lyn's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said. I opened the door, spotting Lyn sitting on her bed. She patted her hand on the spot next to her, so I sat down. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Her expression turned worried.

"Um, mother has arranged a m….m…." she muttered the last words. "I can't hear you, speak louder." I said. She looked at me and then looked back at the floor. "Mother has arranged a marriage for you and the princess of the Sinnoh region." she said. I quickly stood up and looked at her.

"What?!" I exclaimed. A marriage… so soon?

"Why would she do that?! Without even telling me?" I asked. Lyn looked up at me.

"I tried stopping her, telling her to wait until you came back from the marketplace. But, she knew we were low on money, and the Sinnoh region is a very rich country… she agreed on arranging the marriage." Lyn explained. My anger decreased; I know she did everything she could to stop it. I knelt down and looked at her.

"Thanks for the the help, Lyn," I said. "But I guess there's nothing stopping it now, right?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry." she said. I shook my head. "Don't be. You tried your best, and that's all I need to hear." I said, smiling. She smiled too and then nodded. I walked out of the room and went into mine, where I saw Green sitting on the bed.

"I overheard. So, you're getting married to Lady Berlitz, correct?" he asked. I looked at him blankly.

"Who's that?" I asked stupidly. He face palmed. "You're getting married, and you don't even know who it is?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed, pulling out a document and handing it to me.

"Lady Platinum Berlitz, the princess of the Sinnoh region. Born in October, and your new soon to be wife." Green explained. I threw the document in the air.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, throwing myself on the bed. Green patted my back.

"It's okay. She's coming here in two days from today, though, so you should be at your best behavior." I looked up.

"Wait, that's four days before the ball, correct?" I asked. He nodded. "That's why I said to be at your best behavior," Green said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Because after those few days, you're going to learn how to dance." he finished, closing the door behind him. I groaned and stared at the ceiling.

Why me?

* * *

**Aw... poor Red... anyways! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R, okay? BYE. **


	2. Chapter II: TOO MANY DIFFERENT SCENES!

**SUP! PF45, and here's another chapter for this story, Royalty Sucks. Now, I'll try my best and update the other story, Welcome to Pokespe High as much as I can before Christmas, so don't get your hopes up on this story. Now, let's continue on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO THE POKEMON FRANCHISE. I ONLY OWN LYN, FORREST, AQUA, AND BLAZE.**

* * *

**Chapter II: TOO MANY DIFFERENT SCENES!**

**Blue's P.O.V:**

I was starting to pant heavily, while Silver sat down to catch his breath. "We… should really stop stealing things, Blue…" Silver said. I stood up straight and looked at him sternly. "Silv, this is my job, my role. I can't just give up on stealing. What's the point on stealing then?" I asked. He looked up.

"Hm… I guess you do have a point there…" he said. I crossed my arms. "See what I mean?" I said. He nodded and got up.

"I'll go survey the area." he said, since I knew that he didn't know where the hell we were. I nodded as he disappeared the area. I sat down. This is a hard thing to do. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Hey, I hear villagers. We should get going." Silver said, returning back from his journey. I nodded, leading the way. I looked behind us. Silver wasn't kidding, there was villagers with pitchforks and torches coming after us. I rolled my eyes.

All we did was steal some pieces of gold and some gems, how could that be so goddamn harsh?

* * *

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

I was walking out in the marketplace, just to look around. Mother told me to be careful though, ever since what happened with my brother yesterday. I changed out of my formal dress and just wore a light green silk dress with a white ribbon tied in the center that was down to my knees. My hair was now let down, untied. After walking around a bit, I saw a boy in a black cloak and witch hat, looking around. I walked up to him.

"Are you lost?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I knelt down to meet eye level with him and held out my hand. "I'm Lyn, Kanto's princess here. What's your name?" I asked politely.

"E-Emerald…" he said. I smiled. "Well then, Emerald, let's go find the person you're looking for, huh?" I asked. He nodded, taking my hand hesitantly. We walked around a bit, searching for the person Emerald was looking for.

Three minutes after searching, he ran up to a girl with a short, pale yellow cloak and long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. She looked very worried, but once she saw Emerald, she smiled and knelt down to hug the child. I followed him.

"Um, are you his guardian?" I asked. The girl stood up, turned to me, and nodded. "I'm his older cousin," she looked down at Emerald and then back at me. "He's always getting lost around here. Thank you for finding him." she said. I nodded.

"No problem. My name's Lyn, by the way." I said. She bowed politely to me.

"Mine's Amarillo Verde. But, you may call me Yellow." she replied. I curtsied back. Once she lifted up her head, her eyes widened.

"Y-you're the princess… correct?" she asked. I nodded, confused by her sudden question.

"Are you related to Red by any chance?" she asked. I stared at her for four seconds (or even longer) and then realized what she just said.

"R-Red? You mean my older brother, Red Crimson, right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I-uh, he helped me out today, and your eyes looked so similar, I just had to ask…" she said, her voice trailing off. I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm not really as known as Red, since he is the older one," I explained. Yellow nodded.

"So, you're a mage, from what I hear," I said, looking at both her and Emerald.

"So is Emerald. We don't see those often, so what brings you here?" I asked. Yellow looked at me. "W-well, we were just planning on just visiting the place. We had no intention of anything bad, if that's what you're thinking." Yellow explained. I shook my head.

"That's not what I mean. It's not that anything's wrong with you being here, I was just wondering since we don't see mages around here often." I said. Yellow smiled. We both started talking for a while, until Yellow said that she had to go.

"Hey. I might see you around sometime, okay?" I said. Yellow nodded. I leaned down and patted Emerald's head. "I'll be seeing you two around, alright? Just don't get lost next time." Emerald nodded and followed Yellow down the street. I smiled and walked back to the marketplace to buy a few things I might need.

Afterwards, I went back home, presenting mother with some new silk and sewing materials. I went to Red's room and knocked on the door. No one replied. After walking down the golden corridor, I heard someone call me.

"Lady Lyn!" I turned around. It was Green. I curtsied politely as he bowed back respectively.

"You are aware of the marriage, correct?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at the double glass doors leading to the garden. "Well, you might want to help him settle it out." I sighed and nodded, walking to the doors. "Just remind me when my violin lessons come." I called back to him. He nodded, walking away. I opened the doors, spotting Red automatically. He was sitting on one of the benches near the fountain. I sat right next to him, making him jump in surprise.

"O-oh, I didn't see you there, Lyn… I was just spacing out." he said. I smiled. "It's okay," I replied. My expression then turned serious. "But, Green told me you were in a little trouble about the engagement. Is everything alright?" I asked my brother. He looked a the floor.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this…" he muttered. I shook my head, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"C'mon, I know you can do this. You're a prince, Red. A hero, a naïve little brat of a hero…" I joked. He rolled his eyes. "But most importantly, your my brother. A brother who I know can do anything." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the motivation, Lyn," he said. "But that's not the thing that's bothering me." he said, his smile fading. I looked at him in confusion.

"The thing that's bothering me… is that I think I have a forbidden love for a mage."

* * *

**Green's P.O.V:**

I looked at the old grandfather clock near me. It was exactly 3:10, and in five minutes, Lyn has her violin lessons. I took a sip of my tea again before standing up and walking to the doors of the garden. I saw Lyn and Red, talking on the benches. I cleared my throat, which got their attention quite quickly.

"Lady Lyn, you have your violin lessons in five minutes." I said. Lyn's eyes widened, said a few words to Red, and then walked up to me.

"Thank you for reminding me, Green." she said. I nodded, leading her to the ballroom.

Once we got into the ballroom, there was a white, grand piano near the far left wall with a gold and silver embroidery on it. Next to it stood a full sized, leather violin case. Lyn walked over to the case and started to take out the contents inside. I sat on the piano bench, waiting for her to start. I didn't know what piece she was playing, nor did I care, but it was peaceful. I think I fell asleep, since my world went black. I didn't even know she stopped playing, but once the song ended, I felt a hard slap on the face.

"OW!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek from the sudden impact. "You're not supposed to fall asleep, idiot." Lyn said, looking at me annoyed.

Trust me when I say this:

Lyn's. Slaps. Hurt. Like. HELL. It even took me a little bit of time to register that her lesson ended and that it was 3:26 now. I stood up and apologized, which Lyn shook off. "Just remember not to do that again." she said, leaving the room. I sighed.

Way to go, Green. Way to go…

* * *

**Haha... Green. Anyways, R&R people! I hope you like this chapter like always and yeah. BYE.**


	3. Chapter III: The Princess's Arrival

**Yo. Just going to get to the point and show you guys the chapter, just so that I don't have to drown you with blabbles. LET'S GO.**

* * *

**Chapter III: The Princess's Arrival**

**Platinum's P.O.V:**

_Date: April 3rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to Kanto to the Crimson residence. Father hasn't told me a single thing of why I'm here, but I am worried about him. I don't know what I should do now… but I wish the best of luck to me._

_~Platina Berlitz_

"Lady Berlitz! Your carriage has arrived at the Royal Kanto residence." Sebastian called to me. I nodded, placing my diary and pen back inside my bag and stepping out of the carriage. My servants, Diamond and Pearl, and my father walked out as well. We walked to the tall, large palace castle. The guards let us in, and my father walked inside first to introduce me.

Once we walked inside, I saw a lady about my father's height wearing a beautiful ruby red dress with matching heels. They greeted each other, and then my father turned to me. "Miss Crimson, this is my daughter, Platinum." I curtsied politely.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Miss Crimson curtsied as well. "It's nice to meet you too, young lady. Who are the two boys next to you?" she asked. I looked at Diamond and Pearl and then back to her.

"They're my servants, Diamond and Pearl." I said. She nodded.

"Well, nice to have you all here. My name is Lyn Crimson, the princess of the Kanto region and Red's younger sister." said a girl about my age. She was wearing a pretty white dress and dark green flats. She had deep red eyes and long black hair tied into a high ponytail with a dark green bow. She curtsied.

"If you are looking for my brother, he's in the back training." she said. I nodded, and followed her to the back where there was a training battle ground. I saw two boys practicing with real swords. One of the boys had spiky hazel brown hair with green eyes and the other was who I assumed was Red, since I noticed his red eyes were the same as Lyn's. "Hey, Red," Lyn called to the boy.

He ignored it. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hey, Red!" Lyn called.

Still nothing. Lyn was furious at this point from what I saw. She grabbed one of the swords from the rack and before the two boys clashed, she gracefully spun around and intercepted the two swords.

"Stop fighting!" she exclaimed. I was amazed at this, since the two now were out of their fighting trance and that Lyn could use such a weapon. She made them drop their swords, which she picked up and placed back neatly on the rack.

"Sorry about that," Lyn said, bowing in apology. "These two always get into the mood and never want to stop." she said. I looked at the boys, who were now blushing in embarrassment.

"N-not all the time…" Red said. Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Sure…" she muttered. I smiled. "It's okay. It's just that… I've never really seen a girl use such a dangerous weapon so gracefully. Especially when they're a princess…" I said. Lyn was the one who was blushing now, waving a hand to me.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. I giggled. These people are fancy yet amusing.

I talked with them as we were walking back to the dining hall where my personal butler, Sebastian was. I also found out that the brunette's name is Green, and was a former samurai but became Lyn and Red's personal servant. "Oh, I see you've met Red and Green, correct?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. "They are very interesting people." I said. He smiled. "That's good to hear. Sir Diamond is preparing today's dinner, and I sent Sir Pearl to go and gather up some more ingredients." he said. I nodded. "Okay. Thank you for telling me," I said. I turned to Lyn.

"Did the maids carry my stuff to my room? I hope it wasn't too heavy for them." Lyn nodded.

"It wasn't much of a problem for them. They said it was very light to carry anyways," she said. She pointed at the corridor behind her with her thumb. "You want to see it?" she asked. I nodded, following Lyn to a room with a red wood door. She opened the door, leading me into a large, pale blue colored room. It had a beautiful coral pink silk bed with a very fluffy mattress and golden poles. On the right side, it had a wooden desk with a small head lamp and a small chair, with a tall wooden closet right next to it. And on the other side, there was a black ivory piano with bronze and silver embroidered on the sides. I walked around, amazed at the room.

"Wow…" I said in awe. Lyn smiled. "Nice room, huh?" she asked. I nodded happily.

"This is perfect, thank you." I walked over to the piano, and lightly brushed my fingers over the keys. "How did you know I play piano?" I asked. Lyn walked over to the piano.

"We didn't. It was already in here. But, I'm glad I know you do now." she said. I smiled. This place was nice; I'm going to get used to this. And even as the princess of the most richest region, I've never seen such a castle palace so luxurious and amazing as this one. Lyn looked at the small clock near the piano, and then nodded.

"Well, I must get going now. I have to go teach the children near the marketplace. If you need any help or assistance, you can just ask one of the maids or me, since my room is right next to yours," she said. She curtsied politely. "Hope you have a nice rest of your evening and good-bye." she said, walking out the door. I smiled and jumped on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Knock, knock! I sat up straight and got off the comfy bed, walking over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Pearl. Can you let me in, Missy?" "Yeah! Can you let me in too?" I smiled, opening the door for them. Diamond and Pearl walked in, and their jaws almost dropped when they saw my room. "Woah…" Pearl said, walking all over the place. "This is way better than what they gave us. It's like half this size with a bunk bed and a table!" he said. Diamond nodded. I giggled. These two…

"Oh, um, I have to go back and finish the meal for tonight," Diamond said, bowing. "I have to go now. Pearl, can you help me with it?" "Sure!" Pearl said. "Bye, Missy!" they said, walking out.

"Lady Berlitz! Your father would like to speak to you!" I opened up the door, walked out of the corridor, and went into the end of the dining hall, where my father and Miss Crimson were sitting on the red velvety couch. I sat on the other creamy white sofa, where I also saw Red sitting there, crossing his arms. He didn't look so happy though. I wonder why.

"Hi, Platinum, glad you can join us." Miss Crimson said. Red rolled his eyes. Miss Crimson gave him a stern look, but it faded quite quick. My father turned to me.

"I guess I should tell you why you are here, right?" Father said. I nodded. I had no idea why I'm here.

"Well, you and Mr. Crimson are getting married in two months." my father said. I stared at him blankly.

...What.

"E-excuse me? Can you repeat that?" I asked, still not sure if what I just heard was true.

"We're getting married." Red said, his tone annoyed. I looked over to Miss Crimson, who looked like she just wanted to beat the boy until he turned into a blob of clay, but she remained her anger as I saw her take very deep breaths. My father nodded.

"That's right." he said. I stood up straight.

"But why all of the sudden? And without even telling me?" I said, confused for whatever just happened.

"I wish I knew why as well…" Red muttered. My father stood up.

"I didn't mean to tell you so late. I just wanted it to be a… surprise." My father said. I felt my right eye twitch as an evil aura surrounded me.

A surprise? _A surprise?!_

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A MARRIAGE A SURPRISE OUT OF ALL THINGS?!" I exclaimed loudly, my loud voice echoing throughout the castle palace. I felt tears in my eyes; I've never screamed at my father like this before, nor have I ever screamed at anyone. I ran to my room, refusing to listen to my father's constant calls to me to come back.

"I can't believe he would do this… to his daughter…" I muttered to myself. I finally reached to my room, slammed the door behind me, and then sat down on my desk chair, crying. Why did he do this to me? He always told me the truth…

But then again, why am I crying over this? I sat up straight and wiped my eyes dry with my fingers. I then heard knocking on the door.

"M-Missy? Are you alright? I heard screaming… so I came to check up on you…" Diamond said from the door. I stood up and opened the door, hugging Diamond immediately into a tight embrace, crying again.

"I-I…. d-don't… u-understand…." I said, holding onto my servant tighter. I knew he was blushing, since his body temperature changed drastically. "W-wha- what happened?" he asked. I nodded, letting him go and asking him to sit next to me on my bed.

After explaining what happened, his eyes widened. "Oh, so that's why you were crying." he said. I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't understand why he would do such a thing…" I said.

He looked at me and smiled, blushing slightly. "Don't worry, Missy. You'll get over it. It's good to smile, so… I think it's good for you to smile now!" he said, trying to cheer me up.

It worked, just like it always did. I laughed, and he laughed along with me. After we stopped, DIamond looked back at the floor, his smile faded. "I can't believe you're getting married, though…" he muttered sadly. I looked at him, worried.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked. His shot up and he shook his head quickly. "N-no! There's nothing wrong… I'm just… surprised, that's all. You know, that you're getting married so soon…" he said. I smiled sadly, looked at the floor. "Yeah… me too."

We were silent for some time, until we heard Pearl calling Diamond to come back inside the kitchen.

"Dia! Dude, your pie's about to burn, and I don't know how to turn off an oven!" Pearl exclaimed. Diamond facepalmed, standing up and walking towards the door. He stopped halfway through, turning back to me with a smile.

"Hope you feel better, Missy." he said, walking out the door. After he closed the door, I laid down on my bed.

"Diamond is a really good friend…" I muttered to myself. I got up and changed into my outerwear, a pale blue cotton dress with a white ribbon tied around my waist. I also brought a basket full of bread and cheese, just in case I get a bit hungry on the way. I went outside and told Sebastian I was leaving.

After leaving, I saw Lyn and other children gathering around the end of the marketplace. I walked up to her, giving her a small wave. She spotted me almost instantly, running up to me.

"Hi, Platina." she said. I nodded. "Are you taking care of the children well?" I asked. She nodded, turning to the children.

"Kids, we have a visitor today," she started, pushing me slightly forward. I curtsied. They all stared at me. "Wow… she's pretty…" a boy said. I blushed slightly as Lyn giggled silently to herself. "Yes, se is. She's the princess who visited our country from the far away Sinnoh region. Please respect her." Lyn said. They all nodded.

"Yes Princess Lyn!" they all said. Lyn smiled, turning to me. "Do you want to help out? I mean, it's only optional, if you don't want to, you don't have to." she said. I shook my head. "I don't mind little children. I took care of some back in Sinnoh." I said. Lyn nodded, clapping her hands twice.

"Okay, kids, Princess Platinum is going to help us today!" she said. The kids cheered. I smiled.

I'll _really_ get used to this.

* * *

**Yay. I'm done. Ugh, I'm really tired right now. So... yeah... bye.**


	4. Chapter IV: What a Wonderful Rouge Life!

**Wassup! ANNOUNCEMENT TIME. I'm in need of two evil villain characters for this story! Ugh, I know... this is really weird for me to ask since I have a lot of OCs I could be using... BUT(T). I want to know what you guys would want in this, and you might see your OC as an evil villain in this story! Here's how the submission should look like:**

******Name: (you don't really need a last name, but you can if you want)  
Age: (no older than 27 please)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Clothing:  
Class: (as in knights, magicians, rouges, warlords, etc.)  
Backstory: (optional)  
Anything Else:**

**Hope you like to consider some suggestions for they will be well appreciated. Anyways, let's go on and look at the story.**

**Disclaimer: You already know it, I don't want to repeat it.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Ah, What a Wonderful Rouge Life!**

**Silver's P.O.V:**

"Sis! Hey, where'd you go?" I exclaimed, looking through the woods everywhere. As we were getting chased by angry townspeople, we decided to split up. But, now that I can't find Blue anywhere, this'll be harder than I thought. I literally surveyed the area four to eight times already, and I still can't find her.

"Hey, who are you?" I turned around, spotting a girl a bit younger than me. She had some what long, brown hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt and jean capris with black boots. She looked at me curiously, wondering why I was here. I just stared at her.

"U-uh… I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen a girl about this tall," I said, holding my hand above my head. "With brown hair like yours and wearing a black dress with throwing knives sticking out of her pockets?" I asked the girl. She held up a hand.

"I'll tell you, but you didn't answer my question." she said. I sighed. "My name's Silver. That's all you really need to know." I said. The girl nodded her head.

"Okay then. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I answered your question, now, you answer mine." I said, impatiently. The girl nodded again, pointing over far back in the woods.

"My friends found her over there. I can take you there, if you want." she said. I nodded, following her through the trees and groves.

"Oh, thanks… um…" She turned to me.

"It's Aqua, if you were wondering." she said. I nodded. We stumbled onto a gravel stone path, where I saw Blue tied up and two teens around her.

"Hey, Silv!" she exclaimed. I ran up to her, looking to see if she had any cuts. "I'm fine, idiot, quit worrying so much." she said. I backed up a bit. "S-sorry…" I muttered. The boy to Blue's right folded his arms behind his head that was covered in brown locks of hair.

"Damn, she was a huge fighter; the strongest one we've seen around our forest." he said, looking at Blue, who glared right back at him. I cocked my head.

"Excuse me, but did you say that this was your forest?" I asked. They nodded. The blonde girl with orange-yellow eyes stepped forward a little. "We're the protectors of this forest. We don't want people rampaging in here," she said, jabbing a thumb towards Blue and looking straight at me. "And possibly destroying something in the process." she finished, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I didn't mean to run in here; I was being chased for Mew's sake!" Blue exclaimed, struggling with her ropes. I took a step forward.

"Look, I understand that you're the, um, 'protectors' of this forest, but tying up a person without even asking them their purpose here is a bit...well, off, don't you think?" I asked them. They all looked at each other, as if they never thought of that. I sighed.

"Just, let my sister go and we'll be gone before you know it." I said. They looked at each other again and nodded, the taller boy taking a small pocket knife out and cutting Blue's ropes.

Once she was free, she grabbed her belt that had her throwing knives and her whip from a nearby stump and ran over to me.

"Thanks, Silver." she muttered quietly in my ear. I smiled, looking back at the teens. "You guys stay safe, alright?" I asked. They nodded, as I turned my back and walked out of the forest with Blue.

* * *

**Blue's P.O.V:**

I'm so glad Silver found me. That redhead has been my non-blood lil' bro for as long as I could remember, and not once did he ever leave me. I looked at the boy, who was looking through some of our inventory. I smiled.

Silver's just great.

We walked into town square, but before doing so, we changed our outfits a bit. I now wore an old yellow shirt with a deep red skirt. Silver had to change as well, a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. We were walking around, not to steal this time, but just to look around since we never really got the chance to actually look around the place.

We looked through some shops and stuff (while Silver was restricting me to steal) and then, I stumbled upon an interesting piece of paper.

"Silver," I called to him. He ran up to me. "What is it?" he asked. I smiled and held up the flyer. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Are you crazy?! What the hell did those kids do to you?!" he exclaimed. He pointed at the flyer in my hand. "We can't go there! We'll get caught if we do anything stupid!" he said. I held up a hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Silver," I said, waving a finger at him. "You shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Now, were you aware of this already?" I asked. He nodded. "I saw some flyers while we were escaping last time. But what does tha-"

"Good. So you do know about this. Do we have some leftover money?" I asked him. He looked at his bag, nodding afterwards. "Again, Blue, what do we need this fo-"

"To buy new clothes, silly," I said, walking near the exit. I looked back at Silver, who was now more confused than ever, with an evil smile.

"Because, in exactly three days from now, my dear brother, we're going to do some party crashing."

* * *

**What will Blue do? How will Silver react? WHEN WILL THERE BE ANOTHER SHIPPING MOMENT?! ... That will be answered... ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ROYALTY SUCKS! Keep on reading, it's just getting started! Don't forget to send in some OC suggestions!  
Until then, my good friends.**

**-PokeFreak45**


	5. Chapter V: Getting Ready (Part 1)

**Hello, hello! Here's the fifth chapter of Royalty Sucks! Yay, oh! I also need the submission for OC ideas, and they might appear in the later chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE DISCLAIMER IS THAT YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW IT SO THERE'S NO POINT OF ME SAYING IT NOW**

* * *

**Chapter V: Getting Ready (Part 1)**

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

I was working with the kids yesterday with Platinum, and boy, it was hard. They were hyper and running around non-stop; I feel bad for Platinum now since she had to do that. But seriously, that girl wasn't breaking a sweat, no sir. She was chasing kids all day without a break to catch her breath.

I got out of my room and walked downstairs, to find mother and Sir Berlitz talking at the lunch table.

"Hello, mother. Sir Berlitz." I said. They nodded, telling me to sit down and eat as they continued to talk. I saw Red next to me, grumpy and slouching. I leaned over to them.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked. He jumped in his seat and looked at me. "Sorry." I said immediately. He shook his head. "It's okay. I was just startled and spacing out." he said. I smiled and continued eating.

After I finished, I told mother that I was going out to pick up some supplies. I changed into a simple light teal colored dress with matching flats. I went outside to the marketplace, getting some sewing items. As I was walking around, I saw a familiar person walking around. I walked up to her.

"Yellow!" I said. She turned, smiling once she knew it was me. She curtsied. "Nice to see you again, Lyn," she said. I looked around. "Where's Emerald?" I asked. Yellow pointed at town square. "He's with my uncle right now on a trip for three days." she said. I nodded and began to talk with Yellow.

After some time, I had a great idea. "How about you come to my place? It'll be great." I said. Yellow's face turned slightly pink, and she shook her head. "I-I can't do that… what would your mother say?" she asked. I waved a hand at her.

"Don't worry. I'll just say that you're a guest. A special one, that is." I said. Yellow looked up in thought. "I guess…" she muttered. I smiled. "Great! We can go now." I said. Yellow nodded, following me into the castle palace.

"Excuse me, who are you?" One of the knights asked Yellow. I stepped in front of her.

"She's my special guest. I'm showing her around the place." I said. The knight scratched the back of his head, but let us in anyways.

"Lyn!" I saw my mother walking up to me, inspecting my basket full of new threads and needles. "Oh my, you bought all of this?" she asked. I nodded. "No mother," I turned to Yellow.

"This kind girl brought them to me as a present. I was going to let her stay for the night here, since she was so nice and because she has no where to go until her uncle comes back." My mother looked at every inch of Yellow and nodded her head. "Well, thank you, young lady for giving us these lovely supplies." she said. Yellow was a bit startled, but showed her manners as she curtsied. "It wasn't a problem at all, Miss Crimson." she said. Mother nodded and went into the sewing room to put the materials away. I turned to Yellow.

"I told you it'd work." I said. Yellow smiled, following me around the place. As we were walking, I saw Green as he bowed politely to us.

"Hello, Lady Lyn," he said formally. I curtsied in reply. He looked behind me and saw Yellow. "Oh, pardon me for forgetting you," he said, bowing to Yellow this time. Yellow blushed, waving a hand at Green. "Oh no, it's fine." she said. Green nodded. He turned to me.

"Are you looking for Red?" he asked. I nodded. He pointed at the garden place. "He's over there again, thinking about his thoughts." he said, ending it with a sigh. "I'm worried for him." he ended, walking away shortly after. I nodded, dragging Yellow lightly by the arm to follow me. Once we reached there, I told Yellow to stay near a tree hedge nearby so that I'll call her in.

"Red!" I said, walking over to him. His head jerked up in surprise and he sighed in relief.

"Either I need to stop spacing out or you just need to stop scaring me like that." he said. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Sorry about that..." I said. I sat down next to him, realizing that he was sitting on the same bench, same spot as yesterday. I looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" I asked. He turned to me and nodded, his face showing a small smile. But, from his eyes, I saw worry. I frowned.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded, looking at Red. He sighed and leaned back on the bench. "You remember what we talked about from two days ago, right?" he asked. I nodded; how could I really forget?

"Well," he started, standing up and looking at the fountain. "I believe it's true, but..." he turned to me. "What would Platinum think? We would have to do something about that since I don't really know her feelings for me quite yet." he said. I nodded. "Look, I know that..." I said, walking over to him and patted his back. "But, if you're in love with someone else, then you feel as if you are destined to be with them forever. Is that how you feel?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled, walking near the hedge Yellow was standing behind.

"Well then, why don;t you explain that to her in person?" I asked. Red cocked his head in confusion. "How? I don't know where she lives." he said. I giggled, tugging Yellow's hand from behind to make herself appear before Red. Speaking of "red", their faces were both that color, as Red's eyes widened and Yellow avoided eye contact. He pointed at Yellow.

"S-since when did she come in here?" he asked. I smiled. "I invited her over to stay for the night, since Emerald and her uncle are on a trip somewhere else for three days at most." I explained. I pushed Yellow slightly forward and headed to the door.

"Well, I don't really want to interrupt anything that may be going on, so I'll leave you guys with some alone time. Bye!" I said, waving good-bye and running to the door.

"L-Lyn!" Yellow called. I totally ignored it.

I wonder what will happen...

**Yellow's P.O.V:**

"L-Lyn!" I called. She didn't turn her head one bit as she kept running, leaving me and Red in the garden. I turned to Red.

"I-I'm sorry about this... I shouldn't be staying..." said. Red shook his head. "No no! It's fine, really! I was just...um, really surprised you came." he said., trying his best to sound calm. "Are you sure? I could be a total burden to such a royal place..."

"No, Yellow, you'll be perfectly fine if you stay. So don't worry about it." Red said, finishing it off with a soft smile. I blushed, looking away. "O-okay then..." I muttered.

"Master Red!" We both turned around and saw that servant again... what was his name... oh yeah, Green. Okay, let me rephrase this:

We both turned around and saw Green again, holding the door open.

"You have dancing lessons today, remember? The ball's in a couple of days from now and you haven't learned a single thing!" he said. Red's face turned, well, _red_ as I started to giggle.

"Well, you better get going, right?" I asked. He nodded. As he was walking towards the door, he turned back to me. "Remind me to ask you something after this!" he said. I nodded and was left alone in the garden. I decided to explore a bit, since there was really nothing else to do.

"Hm… this place is really interesting…" I muttered quietly, walking slowly.

"So, how'd it go?" I jumped in surprise, almost making me fall in the nearby flower patch. I looked up to see a silly grin placed on Lyn's face.

"L-Lyn! W-why'd you leave me here with Red?" I asked. She giggled. "Because, I know you have feelings for each other. Plus, I just wanted to see what would happen if I left you two alone." she said. She explained it too fast, so through what I have heard, I replayed it slowly in my head.

_"...feelings for each other… wanted to see what would happen…"_ I replayed in my head. My eyes then widened and my face felt hot when I heard the first four words.

"Feelings for each other…" I muttered. I looked up at Lyn. "R-Red likes m-me?" I asked. Lyn smiled and nodded. "Yup! Though, it was pretty obvious, even before he told me he did." she said. I sat down on a bench and placed a hand on my forehead.

"T-this can't be real…" I said.

"Oh, but it is." Lyn said, sitting next to me. She sighed, looking up at the sky. "You're lucky to be dating my brother, though," she said. I slightly jumped when she said the word "dating", but let her continue on what she was going to say.

"Honestly, if I weren't his sister, I would've wanted to be with him. Anyways, he may be an oblivious knucklehead at times, but he's really a good person to rely on and trust. He's always there for others, even if it's people he doesn't like." Lyn said. I smiled.

"That's great," I said. I frowned a little. "I'm just worried..." I said. Lyn looked at me and patted my back, the same way she did with Red earlier.

"Hey, don't worry about him, alright? If anything, you should be worrying about yourself." she said with a smile. I nodded, getting up and stretching.

"Well, better get going then," I said. Lyn looked at me. "How come?" she asked. I giggled. "Because, if I'm going to stay here, wouldn't I need my stuff?" I said. Lyn's eyes widened and she nodded, grabbing my arm.

"I'll come with you!" she said. I nodded, following her out the door.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done (so far). This is part one, though, so the next part will come soon. But, all until next time on Royalty Sucks! Hope you liked it and that you have an amazing day!**

**-PokeFreak45**


	6. Chapter VI: Getting Ready (Part 2)

**Hi. Chapter 6 of Royalty Sucks. ...Still looking for some OCs, so... unless you guys don't want an interesting part to happen... then... I'll just have to take matters into my own hands...JUST KIDDING. I'm okay if you guys can't think of any ideas; I would just make some up and use them. But if you really want to see your OCs in this story, then hurry and submit! I AM IN NEED OF THEM! XC Anyways, let's go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Pokemon/Pokespe franchise. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Getting Ready (Part 2)**

**Red's P.O.V:**

"Master Red!" We both turned around and saw Green again, holding the door open.

"You have dancing lessons today, remember? The ball's in a couple of days from now and you haven't learned a single thing!" he said. My face turned red; I totally forgot about my dance lessons. Next to me, I heard Yellow giggle.

"Well, you better get going, right?" she asked. I nodded. As I was walking towards the door, I turned back to Yellow. "Remind me to ask you something after this!" I said. Yellow nodded and I left the garden. I feel pretty bad leaving her alone by herself, but she'll be fine.

Once we approached a large door, Green opened it, pushing me forward inside. "Good luck." he said, closing the door in my face. I turned back and pounded at the door.

"Green! What the heck! Open the door, you know I don't like dancing!" I said. I heard Green chuckle from the other side of the door. "It was your mother's request. And if you don't do it... there will be consequences and you know it." he said. I sighed in defeat. "Damn it..." I muttered.

"Lady Platinum will be coming any moment, so calm down." he said. I sighed again, sitting down on one of the chairs nearby.

"...I hate you for doing this to me." I said. Green chuckled again. "Like I said, your mother's request. Plus, you need to learn anyways." he said laughing right after. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it." I said. I sighed, staring at the ceiling.

...My life...

* * *

**Platinum's P.O.V:**

_Date: April 4th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Diamond's birthday, and I have no idea what to give him. I'm planning on celebrating the birthday with a great feast for him, but I don't know what to give him as an actual present. Hope I find one soon._

_ ~Platina Berlitz_

I stood up, walking out my bedroom door. I saw Lyn and another girl, walking about in the halls. I walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, Lyn," I said, curtsying. She spotted me and curtsied as well. I looked at the other girl. "May I ask who is this?" I asked. The girl jumped, her face pink as she bowed to me.

"G-good afternoon, princess!" she said. I waved my hand. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Platinum." I said. She nodded. "This is Yellow, a friend of mine," Lyn said. Yellow nodded. Lyn looked back at me.

"I hope you don't mind if she stays here for a while. It's only going to be about three days or so. Is that okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Of course. She seems like a nice guest to have." I said. Yellow blushed slightly. I giggled at this.

"Well, I have to get going now. But, I hope the rest of your day is wonderful." I said, curtsying. Lyn did the same as Yellow nodded. "You too, Platinum." Lyn said, walking away with Yellow following. I smiled.

"She's really nice… I don't mind her being here." I said to myself, walking to the dining hall. Once I reached a large wooden door, I saw Green standing there. He bowed politely as I curtsied.

"Nice to see you, Lady Platinum." Green said. I nodded.

"Same. Is this it?" I asked. Green nodded, opening the door for me to get in. I thanked him, walking into the room. It was pretty large, with a grand piano, a wide dancing space, and a large golden glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This room would probably have enough space for over two hundred people to fit inside. I walked around in awe; the place was huge! Suddenly, I fell down, with something breaking my fall to hit the floor.

"Ouch… watch your step, Platinum…" I looked at Red, who I was currently on top of. I quickly got off and brushed myself off. I saw Red standing up and I bowed immediately.

"I-I'm so sorry, Red! I didn't see you there… I was distracted." I said. He shook his head. "No, it's okay… I did that as well with Green before when we first came here." he said. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, blushing a little. "P-please don't make me recall that memory…" he said. **(A/N: Original Shipping moment! XD) **I giggled. "Okay." I said.

We were silent for a while, until Red brought something up.

"If we're not doing anything, then why are we here sitting in silence?" he asked. I looked at him as he groaned and laid back on his chair. He looked at me.

"Honestly, do you know how to dance?" he asked. I shook my head. "Okay then, this is pointless since I don't know how to either. Why are we here?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I said. Red stood up. "Then, let's ditch." he said. I looked at him. "W-what? What happens if your mother finds out?" I asked. He waved a hand. "Don't worry. I'll just tell her that you were busy planning Diamond's birthday today." Red said. I cocked my head.

"How do you know about Diamond's birthday?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Oh, one of your servants, Pearl I think, asked me what would be a good gift for him." he said. My eyes widened and I stood up. "Do you have any other suggestions?" I asked. Red looked up in thought and then looked back at me. "What are his interests and hobbies?" he asked.

"Cooking, eating, sleeping, telling jokes... that's probably it." I said. He nodded. "I already told Pearl to get a joke book or something like that..." Red muttered. I nodded my head.

"It's okay if you can't think of anything. I'll just find something on my own." I said. He shook his head and looked at me. "No! I don't mind the thinking. Hm... do you know what he's been looking at lately?" Red asked. I nodded. "Yes, I believe I do." I replied with a smile.

* * *

_I was walking around, the bright light of morning hitting my face. I spotted Diamond sitting on a chair, looking through a book. I walked up to him. _

_"Good morning, Diamond." I said. He jumped and dropped his book, looking up at me. "O-oh... hi Missy... you scared me." he said, picking up his book. I giggled, taking notice at how red his face was. "Sorry about that." I said. I sat down next to him, making his face even more red. _

_"What are you reading?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled, showing me the book.  
_

_"It's a cookbook. I borrowed it from the library in Canalave City when I was visiting there. I have to return it today, though, so I have to get going soon." Diamond said. I stared at the book and then looked back at Diamond. _

_"You really want this book, don't you?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up, straightening my dress and turning to leave. "I'll keep that in mind, then." I said. Before Diamond could respond, I walked out the door, leaving him in the dining room._

* * *

"Do you know a good library around here in Kanto?" I asked. He looked at me. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"Before coming here, I saw Diamond reading a cookbook. I forgot what it looks like, but I think I can find it." I said. Red nodded, walking towards the door. "There's one near here in Pallet Town, I can show you where if you want." Red said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled. "No problem." he replied. He banged the door.

"Hey, Green! Open up!" Red exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Green asked. Red smirked. "If you don't… I can always ask Lyn to come over…" he said quietly, but I heard it from where I was standing. **(A/N: Chapter 2 reference :D)** I heard Green move around in his spot, giving a loud sigh.

"Fine, but please don't remind of that." Green said, opening the doors. Red smiled and nodded, walking out.

"Platinum? Aren't you coming?" Red asked, looking back at me. I nodded, following him out the door.

* * *

When we got back with the book, I automatically laid on the couch, never feeling so exhausted in my life.

"N-never go outside with me, _again_…" I muttered. Red rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah...good idea." he replied.

While we were getting the book, a bunch of elders and women in the town started asking for pictures of the "royal couple" and kept saying things like, "Oh, what a great match those two make." or something like, "I can't wait for the wedding to happen." It got me so annoyed; even the storekeeper said the same! I told Red to get us out, since I didn't want to be exposed out for so long, hearing such words…

"Hey, sorry for what happened today." Red said. I sat up and shook my head. "No, it's okay. But now I know why I shouldn't go out in public with you anymore…" I said, muttering the last sentence. Red didn't seem to care, standing up straight and stretching.

"Well, I better get going now, I have something to do." Red said. I nodded. "Okay then. Good-bye for now." I said. He nodded in reply, walking out of the room. I sighed and laid back down once he left.

"Why am _I_ being the one getting married to him…" I muttered to myself.

"Missy?" I got up quickly, hiding the book behind me in case it was Diamond. It was actually Pearl. "You okay?" Pearl asked. I nodded. "I thought you had dancing lessons today." he said, sitting next to me. I nodded.

"I did, but since neither of us knew how to dance, we, um, ditched." I explained. Pearl's eyes widened.

"Really now. Well," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Me and Diamond can teach you." he said. I blushed, taking his hand hesitantly.

"Y-You two know how to dance?" I asked. He nodded. "We used to participate in a ton of plays when we were little, dancing about. So, why wouldn't we know how?" Pearl said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I glanced back at the book hidden behind some pillows and then looked back at Pearl.

"Um, I have to do something really quick, so I'll meet you two later in the dance hall, okay?" I said. Pearl nodded, walking to the kitchen where I assumed Diamond was in.

"Hey, Dia! I see you eating those cupcakes, get away! We need to help Missy dance!" Pearl called. I giggled, picked up the book, and walked to my room to put it away.

Afterwards, I met them in the dance hall, sitting on the chairs waiting for my arrival. They both stood up, bowing to me.

"Let's get started, huh?" Pearl said. He adjusted his green tie and sat back down. "I'll be the coach, Diamond will be your dance partner since he knows more 'elegant' dances than I do." Pearl said, looking at me directly. Diamond's cheeks turned a bit pink, and I felt heat randomly rise to my face.

"Um, okay then." Diamond said, holding out his hand. I took it and I followed him to the middle of the dance hall.

Once we reached there, he placed a hand on my hip. I jumped, my body falling forward and landing against Diamond's. He started blushing as he looked down at me.

"N-no need to be scared. Just be natural." he said. I nodded, re-positioning myself and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Great!" Pearl called. "Now just start moving." I nodded again, starting to move along with Diamond. I stepped on his foot about three times, but so far we were managing. I then heard Diamond chuckle, so I looked up at him.

"Hey, you're pretty good for someone who hasn't danced before." Diamond said, smiling.

"I took dance lessons when I was little, but I broke my leg while doing so, and I never danced again. So I had some experience with it." I said. "Oh, sorry for asking." Diamond said. I shook my head. "It's fine." I replied. He nodded.

We were dancing for the past five minutes, and I felt really tired. I placed my head on Diamond's chest since I was tired, which made him get hot again.

"Hey! Getting comfortable, aren't we?" Pearl said, noticing my sudden action. Now I blushed, removing my head quickly. "N-no! Stop that!" I said, turning my head to Pearl. Pearl started to laugh, which made me blush harder. "Ignore him, he likes to joke like that." Diamond said, smiling a bit. I nodded, paying my attention back to the dance.

"Spin finale!" Pearl then called after catching his breath from laughing. I saw Diamond nod while I was utterly confused at what he meant by that. Diamond then spun me around and dipped me, almost causing me to fall. He caught me, though, holding onto my hand tight. I started to blush heavily when I looked back at Diamond (who was slightly blushing); I've never noticed how pretty his blue eyes were and how it complemented with his dark navy hair...

"Alright! That was it! Nice job!" Pearl said, clapping. Diamond helped me up and I felt a bit dizzy from what happened. I heard Diamond sigh. "I haven't done dancing in such a long time... I'm glad I did it correctly." he said.

"You acted like a professional, Diamond. You moved so naturally, as if you knew the dance by heart." I said. Diamond looked at me and blushed, turning away. "I-I guess... you did great as well." he said, looking back at me. I blushed slightly, nodding.

"Thank you." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey, when I said that it was over, I didn't mean for you two to flirt." We both started blushing hard, turning to Pearl who was leaning against the door.

"PEARL!" We both exclaimed. Pearl laughed again, walking out of the door. I looked at Diamond and we both nodded, walking out the door.

"Oh Pearl~" I called. Pearl froze in his tracks, slowly turning back and jumping once he saw me grab my staff. "Tease me once, shame on you," I said, feeling the spiritual pressure coming inside of the glass ball sitting on top of my staff. Pearl slowly backed up, holding up his hands in defense. "W-wait Missy, I-I'm sorry..." he said. I grinned evilly.

"Tease me twice, oh, you're dead." I said. I banged the staff on the floor, muttering some words and casting an evil warlock to chase after Pearl.

"OH FOR MEW'S SAKE!" Pearl exclaimed, running as fast as he could to get away. I started to laugh, holding my staff close to me.

"I love being a Summoner..." I said to myself. I snapped my fingers, causing the warlock to disappear. Pearl stood up, his body shaking.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said, bowing. I crossed my arms, smiling.

"That's what I thought." I said.

* * *

**I. AM. DONE! But... I have to make a Part 3 because Red hasn't done anything quite yet SO! Keep reading to see what happens next time! (BTW: I'm sorry about not telling you guys this, but the characters have fantasy classes.) BYE! ;D**

**-PokeFreak45**


	7. Chapter VII: Getting Ready (Part 3)

**Sup! This PF45 and this chapter is Part 3 of the chapter "Getting Ready" for the story Royalty Sucks, NOW. I want to make something clear before we start. You know how I said in the other chapter about the characters having classes? Well, I'm going to clarify what I mean by showing them to you guys, _just_ so that you won't get confused and stuff like that. So, here it is: (**non-bolded** ones are my OCs)  
**

**- Red Crimson- 19 (Knight/Prince)**

**- Blue- 19 (Rogue)**

**- Green Oak- 19 (Samurai/Servant)**

**- Yellow Verde- 18 (Druid Magician/Priest)**

**- Gold- 16 (Knight)**

**- Silver- 17 (Rogue Ninja)**

**- Crystal- 16 (Fighter)**

**- Ruby- 15 (Sniper Ranger)**

**- Sapphire Birch- 14 (Barbarian)**

**- Emerald Verde- 13 (Illusionist Magician)**

**- Diamond- 14 (+1) (Protector/Servant/Cook)**

**- Pearl- 14 (Protector/Servant)**

**- Platinum Berlitz- 15 (Summoner/Princess)**

- Lyn Crimson- 15 (Chiveralisse/Princess)

- Blaze Night- 15 (Elemental Magician/Protector of the Element Forest)

- Aqua Frost- 15 (Elemental Magician/Protector of the Element Forest)

- Forrest Arkwood- 16 (Elemental Magician/Protector of the Element Forest)

**...Yeah. That's pretty much it since I STILL DON'T HAVE THE OTHER OCS. Anyways, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN POKEMON. DONE.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Getting Ready (Part 3)**

**Red's P.O.V:**

I walked around after I left Platinum in the foyer earlier. I sighed.

"Note to self: Never go outside with Platinum again." I said to myself, walking towards my bedroom.

"Red?" I turned around, almost about to open my door, when I saw Yellow at the end of the corridor. I walked over to her. "I thought you had dance lessons." Yellow said. I made a silly grin and scratched the back of my head.

"Well... we both didn't know how to dance... so we ditched..." I explained slowly. I the heard Yellow giggle, which made me look at her. "What's so funny?" I asked, smiling. She looked up at me.

"You don't know how to dance?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yellow can teach you then!" We both turned around in surprise, spotting Ms. "I like scaring the crap out of my brother" standing near her room. She walked over to us, placing a hand on Yellow's shoulder, causing her to jump again.

"Yellow told me that she's done some dancing before, so I bet you she can be a huge help." Lyn said, pushing Yellow a bit forward. Yellow started to blush, looking back at Lyn.

"W-why me?" she asked. Lyn smiled. "Because I said so, now then!" she grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to the garden. **(A/N: Don't you think Lyn's acting like a mini Blue?)**

Once we got there, she sat down on the bench. "Okay, you can start anytime now." she said. I looked at my sister awkwardly and then looked at Yellow, who looked like she was going to pass out. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. Yellow looked at me and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." she replied. I smiled and grabbed her hand, which made her blush harder. I'm pretty sure I blushed as well. "Then let's start, huh?" I asked. She nodded again, placing a hand on my shoulder.

We started dancing for a while, Lyn playing music with her violin in the background. And I think Lyn got into it, since she started twirling here and there as she was playing. I smiled and paid my attention back to Yellow and the dancing.

"You're dancing pretty well, Red." Yellow said. I blushed slightly and nodded. "Well, I've watched people dance in parades and ceremonies when I was little, so I know some bit of it." I said. Yellow smiled and nodded. "I have as well, but I never danced along with anybody since I was a shy girl back then." she said. I twirled her around and then continued our conversation.

"So, how did you learn how to dance then?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't exactly learn basic dancing," Yellow started. "I learned healing dances, which were quite similar to regular dancing." she finished. I nodded.

As we were dancing, I think Yellow tripped or something like that, since I saw her falling backwards. I quickly acted, pulling her arm upward and holding onto her back with my hand. She stopped falling, but we were both blushing like mad now.

"My, my... didn't know it was going to happen like this..." I helped Yellow up and looked over at Lyn, who had put her violin case over her shoulder with the strap.

"Nice job you two. Now, Red," Lyn started, looking at me. "Wasn't there something you had to ask Yellow?" she said. I stared at my little sister for a very long time, until I realized what she said. "Oh, that." I said finally. She nodded her head, crossing her arms. "I want to see." she said. I looked back at Yellow, who was really confused at this point.

"Hey, Yellow," I said. Yellow looked at me. "Yes?" she asked, her hazel eyes fixed onto my red ones. Her blonde hair was shining and her pale yet fair skin was glowing from the bright sun rays coming from the glass walls. Oh my Arceus, if Lyn wasn't in the room right now, I would've just kissed Yellow right now in this spot. I felt heat gradually rise to my face.

"I-um, c-can you come to the upcoming ball and be my p-partner?" I asked, my face sweating. Yellow started to blush as well, looking down at the floor. "I..." Yellow muttered. I heard Lyn sigh, walking over to Yellow and patting her back hard so that Yellow could stand up straight.

"Y-yes!" Yellow suddenly blurted, covering her mouth and then looking at Lyn angrily.

"L-Lyn!" Yellow exclaimed. Lyn started to laugh, playing with the girl's hair. "Aw... you look so cute when you're angry..." Lyn said.

"T-this isn't funny!" Yellow said. Lyn smiled. "Well, that's all I really needed to hear from you two, so my work here is done." Lyn said, re-adjusting her case on her shoulder and walking out of the garden.

"Chao~" she said, waving a hand to us. I sighed; she'll never change and we all know it.

"Is she like this often?" Yellow asked.

"Yup." I replied, sighing in unison with Yellow. I turned to her.

"What now?" I asked. Yellow looked at me and shrugged. "There's really nothing else to do..." she said. I nodded.

"Hm… did Lyn show you everything around here?" I asked. Yellow shook her head. "She said she would though." she replied. I smiled, grabbing Yellow's wrist and ignoring my small blush.

"I can show you then!" I said. Yellow started blushing slightly, but nodded, following me through the rest of the castle.

* * *

"And that's all you really need to know about the place." I said after the tour was done. Yellow nodded. I smiled and looked at the clock. It was somewhere around 5:45, so I looked back at Yellow.

"My mother's probably going to start looking for us now if we don't come to dinner sooner or later. Let's go." I said. Yellow nodded, following me to the dining hall.

"Ah, Red." I turned and saw my mother walking towards me and Yellow. She eyed Yellow next to me with a kind smile, but her eyes were full of disgust, probably because she was to close to me. Yellow probably noticed this as well, backing away from me a little bit. I frowned slightly at this, but walked inside the dining hall and sat down next to Lyn.

"So, what did you guys do?" Lyn asked. I looked at her. "I just gave Yellow a tour around the whole place." I replied. She puffed her cheeks. "Hey, I was going to do that." she said. I smiled. "Well, you should thank me then for doing your job for you." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks." she replied with a bored tone. I chuckled to myself.

"The food's ready, Pearl! Help me out!" I heard Diamond call from the kitchen. Pearl nodded, excusing himself, and walking over to the kitchen. There was various sorts of food, I really didn't know where to start.

Diamond nodded, going back to the kitchen along with Pearl to get the rest of the food.

Once they were finished, Diamond bowed. "Enjoy your meal." he said, walking away. But before he could, Platinum grabbed his wrist, causing Diamond to blush slightly and Mr. Berlitz's eyes to widen, looking at his daughter's sudden contact with her servant.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Platinum asked. Diamond looked back at Platinum, gently letting go of her grip.

"You remembered?" he asked. Platinum nodded. "Why wouldn't I? And because it is, I'm allowing you to eat with us." Platinum said. Usually, Diamond would prepare a plate for himself and eat after we were done. But now, it looked like he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Um, okay then." he said, sitting next to me. Platinum smiled, continuing to eat her plate of food. I tapped Diamond's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Y-yes, Red?" he asked. "Platinum got a present for you. So be prepared for it." I said. Diamond started to blush again. "S-she got me a present?" he asked. I smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Red." he said, continuing to eat. I nodded again, doing the same.

* * *

**Diamond's P.O.V:**

I can't believe Missy remembers that my birthday was today. _And_ that she got me a present. She hasn't done anything like this for me in a while ever since she chose me to be one of her servants along with Pearl. **(A/N: ****Ah, long story, it is, too lazy to tell it now though. :D)**

I finished eating quite quickly, excusing myself then to use the restroom, noticing my hands were a bit sticky (for some reason...). Upon going, I met Green inside. I bowed.

"Hello, Green." I said. He nodded, continuing to wash his hands. "Your face turned red a lot lately, everything alright?" he then asked as he dried his hands. I looked over to Green.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Green looked at me for a few seconds longer and then nodded. "Okay then." he said, leaving. I nodded and then loudly sighed when Green left.

"I better get going soon, Pearl's going to break the dishes if I don't." I said, quickly drying my hands and walking out.

Once I got back, everyone finished, and Pearl was collecting some plates. I helped, making sure that Pearl won't act stupid again and try to take as much plates in one hand.

After doing all of that, everyone stood up to leave, saying goodnight to everyone. Platinum was waiting by the kitchen door, looking at me.

"Yeah, Missy?" I asked, after putting away the final dish and walking up to her. Her cheeks tinted pink, handing me a box. I looked at the box curiously, opening it. My eyes widened when I saw it.

"Y-you got me a cookbook?" I asked. Platinum nodded. "It's the same one too… thanks, Missy!" I said. Her blush slightly darkened, but I was too excited to notice it.

"You're welcome." Platinum said, smiling. I smiled, too, placing the book back in the box and walking over to the exit to leave.

"H-happy birthday, Diamond." Platinum said. I looked back at her and nodded, walking away.

I got back into my room, hearing Pearl snoring peacefully on the top bunk. I smiled, looking back at the box.

Best birthday ever.

* * *

**OKAY! Done with that (finally...)! Oh, and thank you Republic Empire for submitting an entry! Those can still be submitted, so hurry up! Anyways, hope you enjoyed like always, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Sayonara!**

**-PokeFreak45**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Chicken War

**Hello. Still in need of OCs. This is the last time I'm saying this. If you guys don't submit a submission, I'm okay with it. I'll just use my own. But thank you Republic Empire for submitting one! Anyways, let's go on with CHAPTER 7 OF ROYALTY SUCKS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NEED NO DAMN DISCLAIMER! (All you need to know is that I don't own Pokemon. Nuff said.)**

* * *

**Chapter VII: The Chicken War**

**Silver's P.O.V:**

After a bit of exploring, we left, heading to our secret cottage deep inside the woods. Once we got inside, I sat down on the small chair and laid back.

"I can't believe you're going to make us go there." I said. Blue turned to me after locking the door.

"C'mon, it's probably not going to be that bad…" she said, sitting on the other chair next to me. I looked at her.

"Bad? It will be if we get caught for stealing. We'll be sent to jail, stay there for a whole year or so, and who knows what else?" I said. Blue shook her head.

"Silv, you're thinking too hard. We've been stealing ever since we were little. I think we can steal some ancient artifacts from a rich castle." she said. I sighed. "I hope you're right…" I muttered.

Later on, my stomach started to growl. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blue look at me with a smirk on her face.

"You hungry?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed, laying back on her chair.

"Go steal a chicken or something. I'll cook it once you get back." she said. I looked at her.

"Why would I steal a chicken?" I asked. She looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are hungry, right?" she asked. I nodded. She stood up and headed towards her room.

"Well, go and steal a something," She looked at me and smiled evilly. "Unless you don't want dinner tonight." she said. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my black sweater and throwing it on myself.

"Just remember that I won't be doing things like this again." I said, closing the door behind me. I heard her laugh from outside as I walked to the village.

* * *

**Pearl's P.O.V:**

"Pearl!" I turned around, spotting Mr. Berlitz telling me to come over. I nodded, setting down the stack of plates I had and walking over, bowing politely.

"What is it, sir?" I asked.

"Red's servant, Green, is sick. We need you to go and buy the materials we need for the ball." he handed me a list. I looked at it quickly and looked back up at Mr. Berlitz.

"B-But sir, who's going to be on guard duty for Mis- I mean, Lady Platinum?" I asked. I don't want to say "Missy" in front of Mr. Berlitz since he never approved of the name.

"Oh, I'll just ask your friend, Diamond, to take your place." he said. I nodded, walking out of the dining hall.

"But Dia has to work on the food…" I muttered to myself. I looked around, spotting one of the knights walking around; I assumed he had nothing to do. I ran up to him.

"Hey!" I called. He turned, pointing at himself. "You mean me, right?" he asked. I nodded, pulling out the list and showing it to him.

"Can you do this for me? I need to be on guard duty, and my friend is busy doing something else for the upcoming ball." I said.

"But I-"

"Okay, thanks!" I said, sprinting out of the hall, leaving the knight confused on what just happened.

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V:**

**...Oh, it's my turn to narrate? Finally. Okay then... anyways:**

I walking around the place, wondering what I should do. I already did my job guarding the gates, I helped Red do some things, checked on Green a couple of times to make sure he was still okay (and breathing), now what am I supposed to do?

"Hey!" I turned around, spotting a blond haired kid running up to me. I pointed at myself. "You mean me, right?" I asked. The blondie nodded, pulling out the list and showing it to me.

"Can you do this for me? I need to be on guard duty, and my friend is busy doing something else for the upcoming ball." he said quickly.

"But I-"

"Okay, thanks!" he said, sprinting out of the hall like a rabid cat chasing ten mice. I sighed, looking at the list.

"Let's see… mushrooms, silverware, cheese, bread, table cloth, and chicken," I read. I shrugged, folding up the list and putting it in my pocket. "It's not like I had anything else better to do." I said, walking out of the castle gates.

* * *

**_-Ten minutes later...-_**

"Okay then! All I need now is a chicken…" I said, looking around.

"Well, looks like you're last one, buddy." I turned around, seeing a girl around my age in a white apron and a light blue shirt behind a stand, patting a little chicken's head. I walked up to the stand. She looked up at me and bowed.

"Hello! We have only one chicken for sale right now, so you're lucky to come by so quick." she said. I nodded, reaching for the chicken.

"Stop right there! That's my chicken!" We both turned to see a man in a purple and white outfit and a white cape running up to us. He grabbed the chicken and held it up.

"Oh, Stanley dear…" he muttered. He looked at me.

"Were you about to buy my chicken?" he asked. I saw the girl in the stand place her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but _your_ chicken?" she asked. He turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, this is my chicken. His name is Stanley and unfortunately for you," he said, looking back at me. "He's not for sale." the man finished. I sighed.

"Look, I just need the chicken for a dinner party, okay?" I said. He gasped loudly, pulling the chicken away from me. "That's animal cruelty!" he said.

"It's called the food chain now give back the chicken." I said, holding out my hand. He rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of the answer, no?" he asked.

"Ever heard of the saying, get a life?" I looked at the girl, who was now looking at me with a slightly red face, since we both said that simultaneously. She looked away, averting my eyes. I shrugged it off, looking back at the man.

"At least put the stupid chicken down." I said. He sighed, placing the chicken back on the cardboard stand. I nodded.

"Good, now, you didn't properly introduce yourself." I said. He nodded.

"I'm Eusine, a former joker for the queen. About ten years ago, I lost my precious chicken, Stanley," he looked at the chicken. "But now, I found him!"

"How can you be so sure that it's your chicken, though?" I asked. He laughed.

"Dear child, I've been searching for my chicken for over ten years. How can't I be so sure that this chicken is indeed mine?" he asked.

"One, this thing was with me since it was a baby. Two, I wouldn't be selling it if I knew it belonged to someone else. And three, the chicken is already gone." We both looked at the girl at the stand. She looked back at us, confused.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms. I looked at the cardboard stand, only to see a flat, empty surface.

"NO! STANLEY!" Eusine exclaimed. He pounded a fist on the stand, making the girl jump in surprise. "Where did he go?!" he asked. The girl sighed, pointing to the left.

"A random kid came over and stole it while you two were bickering like old women." she explained. Eusine's face was red with anger, running to the left of where the girl pointed.

"I'm coming, Stanley!" he exclaimed, his figure disappearing quickly out of sight. I heard the girl sigh again and look at me.

"Sorry about what happened with the chicken. But I'm glad he's gone now." she said, bowing in apology. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I'll just say that they ran out of stock." I said. She nodded.

As I turned to leave, I turned back to the stand. "Hey, I never got your name." I said. Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, it's C-Crystal." she said. I nodded, holding out my hand.

"Name's Gold. Nice to meet you." I said. She took my hand and shook it. "Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Sir Gold." she said, eyeing my armor. I shook my head. "No need to be formal. Just call me Gold." I said. She nodded. "Okay, S- I mean, Gold." she said. I smiled.

"You're an interesting girl…" I said. I pulled something out of my pocket and showing to her. "How about coming to the upcoming ball at the castle?" I asked. She read the paper and her face turned red.

"I-I don't know if I can…" she said, giving the paper back to me. I gave it back to her. "Keep it, just in case you change your mind. It's not required, but I would love it if you were to be there." I said, finishing it with a wink. Crystal's face turned even more red, nodding.

"Um… okay…" she said. I smiled, waving my hand good-bye. "See you later, okay?" I said. She nodded again, waving back.

I then left, walking towards the castle with the bag of groceries.

"Crystal, huh?" I muttered to myself after delivering the stuff to Pearl to give to Mr. Berlitz. I stopped in the hallway and smiled.

"Now I _really_ can't wait for the ball."

* * *

**I'M DONE. HOORAY. IT'S COMING. THANK YOU ARCEUS. WHOOP. BYE.**

**-PokeFreak45**


	9. Chapter IX: Ball Kidnap

**WASSUP. NINTH CHAPTER. YUP. IT'S FINALLY HERE. OKAY. LET'S DO THIS. WHOOO! (Listening to _too_ much Vocamash, Vocaloid, and Nico Nico... BUT IT'S SO GOOD...)0101010010101010101010101010101010101LRLRSTOP&DASH&NYAN NYAN NYAN- Okay, I'm good.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy like always, hope you guys don't/didn't get bored/tired of this story, and let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Ball Kidnap**

**?'s P.O.V:**

I looked at the two kids walking towards the castle. I smiled, nodding at the grunts in back of me. They nodded back, walking towards one of the sides of the castle and planting the bombs. I looked back at the castle, pushing up my glasses.

"Soon, we will have two of the most famous princesses in the world... and all for just one price..." I muttered to myself, smiling evilly.

* * *

**Ruby's P.O.V:**

"So... remind me _why_ we're going to partially crash a ball?" I asked the wild girl. She glared back.

"We have to for two reasons. One because we were sent to do it and two because I sense something bad is going to happen…" she said. I sighed. "Then why am I here? You can do this all by yourself with ease." I said.

"So you can do your archery crap from a distance while I distract them." Sapphire said. I sighed again. "Fine." I said, following her to the entrance.

* * *

**Blue's P.O.V:**

"Silv! You ready yet?" I called.

"I'll be there, calm down." Silver replied. I sighed, looking at the clock. "Well hurry it up then! We have five minutes until it's dusk." I said.

After three minutes, Silver came, dressed up in a fancy suit with a dark grey tie we, um, "borrowed".

"Again, I can't believe we're doing this." Silver said. I looked at him. "Now I think it's my turn to tell you to calm down." I said with a smile. Silver just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's just get this over with." he then said, going ahead of me and walking out the door.

"H-hey! Wait for me, you idiot!" I called to him, grabbing my mask and catching up to Silver.

* * *

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

I was pacing back and forth outside of Yellow's room.

"I wonder what is taking her so long..?" I muttered.

"L-Lyn! You can come in now!" Yellow called. I knocked on the door (since I don't want to just barge in) and Yellow opened the door. My mouth literally dropped when I saw her.

She was wearing her white hood cloak, but she also wore a yellow spaghetti strapped dress underneath, decorated with pink Gracidea flowers near the bottom. It also had a pink ribbon tied around her middle, and she was wearing yellow flats to match the dress. Her hair was the same, though, just a simple ponytail. She was so cute, I just wanted to hug her so tight like a doll. But then again, I don't exactly want to kill the girl, so I calmed down a bit so that wouldn't happen.

"Oh my Arceus, Yellow! You look so adorable!" I said, hugging my petite blonde friend. She jumped at the sudden action, but didn't squirm as much as I thought she would have. After I let go, she looked at me.

"Speaking of looks, you look absolutely beautiful, Lyn." Yellow said. I blushed slightly, looking at my outfit.

I was wearing a simple white dress, with a slanted green ribbon that had a light green rose on it. I was wearing pale green flats, white gloves, and instead of my usual pigtails I would have, I put my hair down. I was holding both Yellow and my masks for the dance. All girls had to wear masks for the dance (for no apparent reason...), so I got one for Yellow because I knew she didn't have one.

"O-oh, this? It was something I randomly pulled out my closet, it's nothing _that_ special." I said. Yellow nodded. "Even at that, you still look great." Yellow said with a smile. I smiled as well.

"You too. I bet Red would like it." I said, ending it with a sly smirk. Yellow started to blush beet red, looking around the room, muttering things. Even though she's older than me, it's really fun to just tease her sometimes. I giggled, patting the girl's head.

"Hey, I'm just teasing." I said. She nodded.

"W-we should get going then…" Yellow said. I nodded, following her out of her room.

We entered the dancing hall, only to find about over seventy people crowding the place like a school of fish. I sweatdropped.

"This is a lot of people…" I said. Yellow nodded, following me around to make sure she doesn't get lost.

"Lady Lyn and Yellow!" We both turned, seeing Green running up to us (I've never seen him run before… and it's pretty girly to be honest).

"What is it, Green?" I asked.

"Red is refusing to go. Can you consult with him? His mother will be heavily angered." Green asked. I looked at Yellow and nodded.

"Okay, I will. But, can you keep Yellow company while I'm gone? I don't want her to be lonely." I said. Green nodded. I nodded back, handing Yellow's mask to her before waving good-bye to them and running to Red's room. I banged on the door when I got there.

"Red, open up!" I said. He opened the door, dragging me inside immediately and quickly closing the door. I looked at him. "Red, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, his face red. I walked over to him placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're warm, but not hot enough to consider sick… are you sure you're okay?" I asked. He sighed, sitting on his bed.

"I don't know what to do…" he muttered, placing his forehead on top of his hands while shaking his head. I sat down next to him, patting his back.

"Look, tell me what's wrong and I'll help you." I said. He sighed again, but nodded his head.

"Mother doesn't like Yellow being around me nor near me by the closest centimeter, I'm supposed to married to Platinum, Platinum and I both know that we're just going to remain as friends, I'm basically in love with Yellow, there's a dance today, I'm going to act like a complete idiot out there, at the end their going to announce the marriage that Yellow still doesn't know about, I'm afraid she'll take it the wrong way, what should I do?" he asked. It took me about five seconds to gather what Red just said (he speaks so fast!), and then I looked at him.

"Red, just calm down, okay? Are you like this because you're nervous?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and because the dances are going to be contra dances, I might have a chance of dancing with Yellow." he said. I nodded.

"Okay, well, you guys did practice dancing with each other already, so it shouldn't be so hard, right?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I mean, I guess, but mother's going to be seeing us and stuff is going to happen…" Red muttered, his voice trailing and babbling about stupid consequences that might not even happen. I sighed.

"Relax, alright? You're acting as if this is a life and death situation," I said. Red puffed his cheeks.

"I mean, it is in my situation..." he muttered, but I heard it clearly. I giggled to myself. I then looked at the clock and told Red to stand up.

"We should get going before mother sends Gold to look for us. The ball is about to start." I said. Red nodded, following me out of his room.

"Ah, Lyn!" I saw Yellow running up to me. I nodded and smiled. "Hi, Yellow," I looked around to see any sign of a specific person. I looked at Red and Yellow and shrugged, pushing Red a bit closer to Yellow, causing them both to blush.

"Hey, I'm going to look for someone, so keep her busy, Red. Bye!" I said, before leaving them both.

"Lyn!" They both exclaimed. I giggled.

"Those two…" I said to myself, smiling.

* * *

As I was walking around, I spotted Pearl and ran up to him.

"Pearl!" I called. Pearl turned around, waving "hello" to me.

"What do you need, Lyn?" he asked.

"Do you know where Platinum is? I haven't seen her anywhere and the ball is about to start." I said. Pearl looked around.

"Missy? I haven't seen her." he said. We both slowly looked at each other with silly smirks on our faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pearl asked. I nodded.

"PLATINUM/MISSY AND DIAMOND SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We both exclaimed at the same time. We started to laugh, and high-fived each other.

"And this is why you're my best friend." I said after catching my breath. Pearl nodded. After regaining my focus, I looked at Pearl.

"Anyways, you really don't know where she is?" I asked. Pearl shook his head. "Sorry, Lyn." he said.

"It's fine. I'll probably run into her sooner or later. But if you find her, tell her that she has to be at the dancing hall by 6:50, because at 7:00, the contra is going to start." I said. Pearl nodded, waving good-bye.

* * *

**Platinum's P.O.V:**

I was sitting on my bed, nervously clutching the end of my dress and biting my bottom lip.

_"Why am I being so nervous? It's just a ball party after all…"_ I thought to myself. I shook my head, standing up. I opened the door, upon bumping into someone. I nearly fell over by the sudden impact, but I saved myself by holding onto the wall. I placed a hand on my head, since it was surging with pain.

"Ah, so sorry about tha-" I was about to say, until I realized the person I ran into was Diamond. I blushed slightly, looking away. Diamond just continued to rub his head.

"Ow… that hurt... hey, are you alright, Missy?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm okay, thank you." I managed to say, feeling the back of my neck getting hot.

_"Why am I acting so nervous again?"_ I thought, looking back at Diamond. He smiled.

"That's a relief. Um, I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier." he said. I nodded again. "I-It's fine." I replied. His eyes then widened as his face turned slightly red.

"Y-you look stunning, Missy…" I said. I blushed.

I was wearing a one sided silver dress, with a gold sparkly ribbon tied around my waist. And to match the dress, I wore silver heels as well. My hair was up into a bun, with some hair falling down around the sides of my face. I had my mask in my hand.

"T-thank you, Diamond…" I said, placing a hand on my cheek, realizing how hot my face was getting. Diamond nodded.

We both stood there in silence for a while, until I realized the time.

"W-we should get going soon..." Diamond said, also noticing the time. I nodded, following Diamond outside.

Once we got there, I was surprised on how much people filled in the place. It was almost like a festival inside a castle happening.

"Dear Arceus this is a lot of people..." Diamond muttered. I nodded. I looked around, spotting Lyn and the others near a huddled corner. I tapped Diamond's shoulder, pointed over to where they were, and he nodded, following me over there.

"Platinum!" Lyn called, running up to me. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Oh, I was in my room getting ready." I replied. Lyn nodded, taking a quick glance at Diamond and smirking. She leaned in closer to my ear.

"You sure you weren't acting mature with Diamond in that room?" she asked. I blushed heavily, watching as Lyn started to laugh her head off. I clenched my fist.

"T-that's not funny, Lyn!" I said. Lyn stopped laughing, looking at me.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, alright? Don't take it so seriously now." she said, her smile fading. I nodded, looking around the place for anyone else familiar.

"Platinum dear." I turned around, seeing my father walking up to me. Lyn and Diamond immediately curtsied and bowed respectively, saying "Good evening, Sir Berlitz." He just nodded in reply.

"I was looking everywhere for you." he said.

"Sorry, Father. I was in my room." I said. He nodded. "Well, the dance is going to start in a few minutes, so make sure a filthy commoner doesn't touch you." Father said, looking at some of the men around the room suspiciously. I nodded.

"Yes, Father." I replied. He smiled, walking back into the crowd. I sighed.

"Like I would ever..." I said to myself, shaking my head in disgust of the thought. Lyn giggled next to me.

"The dance is about to start soon, I'm guessing Mother wants us to be ready." she said. I nodded, walking towards the center of the room. Classical music started to play as my father stood up on the stand.

"Alright! Let the contra dance begin!" Father announced. Everyone grabbed a partner and started dancing. I had no one else to dance with but Pearl first, so I just went along with it. He was having a bit of trouble with it, since he told me he can't dance, um, "elegant" dances, but I helped him. While we were dancing, my nervousness came back to me, so I tried to control it. But it seemed like Pearl noticed it as I saw him smirk.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. I blushed slightly, but shook my head in response.

"Are you?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, no." Pearl replied. I smiled and continued with the dance.

After dancing for about six minutes or so, we heard the signal.

"And... switch!" We all switched at command, me now being paired up with Green. I looked around, seeing that Pearl was dancing with Yellow, Red was with Lyn, and Diamond was with another girl.

It, for some reason, made me jealous to see Diamond have a good time with a complete stranger, but I ignored it. Me and Green were pretty much silent together; we don't talk as much with each other anyways.

"Final switch!" I was twirled by Green as he grabbed a brunette girl with a pale blue and green mask to dance with. I was then in the arms of Red, since I was about to fall.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and started dancing. After about three minutes though (and I'm pretty sure she did this on purpose), as Lyn was dancing with a red haired boy, she nudged Red with her elbow. She whispered something in his ear I couldn't really hear and he nodded, watching Lyn continue dancing.

Red suddenly spun me around, went by Diamond and Yellow, and switched partners, leaving me with Diamond and for him to dance with Yellow. I looked back at him, and even though he was blushing madly, it looked like he was pretty much satisfied on what just happened. I looked at Lyn next, who winked at me with a mischievous smirk and continued to dance. I blushed slightly, looking at Diamond who looked like he was going to pass out from how red his face was.

"Are you okay, Diamond?" I asked. He slightly jumped, looking at me and nodding.

"I-I'm fine..." he replied. I smiled and started to dance with him.

The final dance was always the longest dance, so I had to hold hands and dance with Diamond for a _very_ long time. And you do _not_ want to know how sweaty our hands got.

"Spin finale!" I then heard. I was already aware what was going to happen this time as Diamond spun me around and dipped me down towards the floor, holding onto my hand tight to make sure that I don't fall over like last time.

We were both panting heavily, our hot breaths hitting against each other. I smiled and he smiled back, helping me up.

"That was fun... yet tiring..." I said, removing my mask and wiping the sweat dripping from my face. Diamond nodded. "Most dancing I've ever done in a while." he said. I giggled.

"No kidding." I said.

* * *

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

I was sitting on the chairs, with my mask off and panting like crazy.

"So tiring... who thought of this ball party anyways...?" I muttered.

**_"BOOM!"_** We all jumped in surprise, looking at a gigantic hole now created on the side of the wall. A couple of men black outfits came inside, searching the area.

"We have come here for the princesses! Give them to us now, and no one will get hurt!" a man called out. His partner with black sunglasses next to him nodded.

"Why would you want them?" Sir Berlitz asked. The man just smirked, kicking him in the gut. Mr. Berlitz groaned as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"No questions needed. Just bring them to me." he then said, telling the other men around him to search.

"Father!" Platinum exclaimed, running up to him, until she was stopped when Diamond held her hand. I ran towards them, standing next to Diamond.

"Get far away from here. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"Bu-"

"Now!" Diamond said (more like ordered), running towards the entrance along with Pearl and telling people to evacuate immediately. I grabbed Platinum's hand.

"Let's go." I said. She nodded, running out of the room with the crowd of people. But as we were escaping, another explosion happened to the wall right next to us, causing both me and Platinum to fall on the floor.

I looked up to see the same man again who kicked Sir Berlitz and his partner with the sunglasses. Platinum helped me up, and then looked at him angrily.

"Ooh~ looks like someone's angry. You need a glass of water?" he asked with a smirk. His partner next to him pounded the side of his head with his fist.

"OW! What the hell was that for?! I'm even older than you for Mew's sake!" he then exclaimed. His partner just sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Remember what we have to do, idiot." he replied. His partner just rolled his eyes. The guy with sunglasses then looked at me and Platinum.

"Well then, I suppose you should come with us before any other damage can be done to this place." he said, holding out his hand. I stood up straight.

"Why should we? You have no right to be bombing a castle. And to be more specific, _my_ castle." I said, taking a step forward. The man chuckled.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you shouldn't get too over-confident with your words, my dear." he said, walking towards us. I stood in front of Platinum, arms open wide.

"Then leave my friend alone. I will go with you instead." I said. Platinum looked at me, surprised.

"Are you insane?! You don't know what they'll do!" she exclaimed. I smiled and looked back at her.

"If this is just for saving my friend, your life is more important than mine right now." I said. She shook her head.

"No. I will go." she said. I turned to her.

"Why should you be the sacrifice? I'm the princess of this castle, and it's my duty to protect at all costs." I said.

"Okay, okay... we get it. Man, you guys are _so_ cliché," we both looked at the man in sunglasses, who was now looking impatient than ever as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He made a hand motion to some of the grunts behind him, and they grabbed us.

"Hey, let go!" I exclaimed, struggling in the tight grip. Platinum was doing the same, but to no avail. We both then gave up. The man smirked.

"Now that we got that settled, let's go." he said. The grunts nodded, dragging us towards the broken wall. Until, I saw a blue flame at the speed of light coming towards one of the grunts who were holding onto me, forcing him to let go. I punched the other one in the face, causing him to fall on the floor. I turned my head and saw Yellow, who I'm assuming who threw that ball of fire earlier.

"Yellow!" I exclaimed, running towards her. I turned around, seeing that they already took Platinum.

"Platinum!" I called to her. Platinum was struggling still, but wasn't getting too far as they already took her away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, running towards them. Yellow stopped me though, shaking her head. She then took a step forward, standing in front of the duo.

"If you want to take someone, take me instead." she declared. My eyes widened.

"Yellow, what are you do-"

"Just go," she said to me. She looked back a the two.

"I'm taking her place, as long as you guys don't bother us again, you can use me all you want for whatever stupid plan you had anyways." Yellow said. The man smirked.

"Fine then. Mage or princess, doesn't matter. It would work out fine either way anyways." he said, waving at the grunts to get Yellow. She didn't budge one bit when they grabbed her.

"NO! Yellow!" I called out for her. She didn't look back, but I saw her smile, a smile that told me that everything will be fine and that she doesn't regret doing what she wants to do. To protect her friend. Of which was me. _Me_. I started to cry.

"You'll all pay for this..." I muttered, clenching my fists and turning my knuckles white. The man looked at me.

"Tell me that when I die." he replied, smiling evilly. I looked up at him, furious, feeling my necklace burning.

_"I have to calm down, I don't want to destroy the place... especially not like this..."_ I thought to myself, calming down a bit and feeling the burn from my necklace go away.

"I swear on my life, I will get them back, so you better watch out or you might see the pits of hell when you wake up." I threatened, trying my best to control my anger. The man laughed, looking at me.

"Oh, I will. But don't worry, I'll try to keep them in one piece," he then looked back at the remaining grunts.

"Let's go." he said to them, walking outside. I couldn't do anything to stop them; they were already so far away. I collapsed on my knees, crying hard and burying my face in my hands.

"F-forgive me... Yellow... Platinum... please, wait for me..."

* * *

**And... I'm done! YES! Okay, I know that the bad guys were a bit confusing to tell, but I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT. I'M DONE, SO YEAH, DEAL WITH YOUR CONFUSION. I'll explain it later on, but for now, I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to make my chapters more longer, about 5,000 words or a bit more at the most. ...I'm tired. And I mean _tired_. I'm going to take a nap right now... so bye.**

**-PokeFreak45**


End file.
